umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canabai Transit System
The Canabai Transit System, abbreviated CTS, is a rail system serving Canabai and its many districts. It was built by Nerdington. Infrastructure The CTS takes inspiration from the Rail Transit Network, using the push button systems found on every single track and station along the RTN. All rail traffic is right hand rail drive. Lines The CTS encompasses the following 6 lines: * * * * * * The CTS also has connections with Metro West and Metro South, part of Port Random Transit, as well as the Templer and Outer lines of the RTN. All stations are numbered according to the Minecraft directional bias; the numbering system begins numbering the Southernmost station for North-South lines, and the Easternmost station for East-West lines. Lines with only two stations do not have a numbering system. Canabai Metro *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 7 *Station code: ME *Interchanges: Newport Line, Little Saigon Line, RTN Templer Line, Metro-Monorail Link, CAN Express, RTN Outer Line, PRT Metro South The Canabai Metro connects Little Saigon with downtown Canabai. It is noted that the Metro runs entirely underground. Stations along Canabai Metro: Canabai Monorail *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 6 *Station code: MO *Interchanges: Metro-Monorail Link The Canabai Monorail connects Newport, Weston, the urban district of Canabai, and the Canabai International Airport. Although not true connections, it is possible to connect to the Little Saigon Line, the RTN Templer line, the Newport Line, and the PRT Metro West, as it is a short walking distance between a station on the Canabai Monorail and another station connecting to the aforementioned lines. The Monorail line is the only line in the system that runs suspended. Stations along Canabai Monorail: CAN Express *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 2 *Station code: CAN *Interchanges: Canabai Metro, Metro-Monorail Link, RTN Outer Line, PRT Metro South The CAN Express is an express line that connects downtown Canabai to the Canabai International Airport. Stations along the CAN Express: Little Saigon Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 3 *Station code: CAN *Interchanges: RTN Templer, Canabai Metro, Newport Line, RTN Outer Line, PRT Metro South The Little Saigon line connects Weston and Little Saigon. The Canabai Monorail has an indirect connection with the Little Saigon Line. This is the very first line built in the system. Stations along Little Saigon Line: Newport Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 2 + 1 branch station *Station code: NP *Interchanges: Canabai Metro, Little Saigon Line, PRT Metro South The Newport line connects Newport and Little Saigon. There is also an indirect connection to the Canabai Monorail. This line is also the only line which has a branch line, which was built by QuestionTues_FTW on the track prior to the track becoming the Newport Line. As such, a numbering system is present on the Newport Line despite only having two main stations. Stations along Newport Line: Metro-Monorail Link *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 2 *Station code: MM *Interchanges: Canabai Metro, Canabai Monorail, CAN Express, RTN Outer Line, PRT Metro South The Metro-Monorail Link, as the name suggests, connects the Canabai Metro and the Canabai Monorail. At first, the rails were built to connect Canabai Palace to Pierre Poutine Airport, however Nerdington realizes that this is a useless and inconvenient line, so with permission from RDPIsOnCrack, he uses the rails to connect the two stations. Stations along the Metro-Monorail Link: See also *Rail Transit Network *Port Random Transit Category:Infrastructure